<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't mock that which you cannot comprehend by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216467">Don't mock that which you cannot comprehend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu'>Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Whimsical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna grew up in a social media generation. He knows the qualms the old bloods have with such addictions, but Tsuna knows the power and sway social media has on the world. Especially on the lives and attitudes of people his own age. And those are the ones he needs to sway. Tsuna may never have been a popular person, but he knows how valuable social media is to measure the temperature of the people using it. So he decides to take advantage of it, after all every mafia famiglia has a front, and the people do not keep their tongues tied about the strange happenings around them. Vongola is on the up and up, and Tsuna will use everything in his power to keep it that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't mock that which you cannot comprehend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this might sound crazy, just the fanciful ideas of a 'young'un' but seriously I've been thinking about this. I wrote a uni paper (or part of a paper) this year on the power of social media as a research tool to measure the knowledge and 'temperature' of the public on issues from environmental crisis, police brutality, food deserts, to health fads. My team and I (who conducted this research and wrote the paper) found that it was incredibly valid –with some problems of course –and I had a thought.</p><p>Wouldn't the mafia know this? Wouldn't the mafia realise the power in the media and use it to their advantage? The young bloods would, they would have the social media in their hands like any of us. Especially someone like Takeshi, or Kyoko say. Tsuna would learn too. And the old bloods, well, the old bloods would have a hell of a time catching up.</p><p>Disclaimer: I feel this is necessary where usually it isn't. I don't own Apple, nor do I own Windows or any of the associated technologies. I am simply borrowing the idea, which isn't unusual. Siri and Cortana aren't mine, if they were I wouldn't be worrying about how to pay for tuition.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna yawned as he walked into the kitchen in the underground base. Most of the time the guardians spent down here. The above-ground section of their base was mostly for meetings and dinners. But their mornings were spent in their personal rooms and together in the cozy kitchens on the breakfast bar.</p><p>"Morning." Tsuna mumbled as he sat. Takeshi looked up from the tablet built into the table to smile bright, brushing away any weariness.</p><p>Takeshi had gotten <em>too</em> good at controlling his flames.</p><p>"Morning, boss." He grinned, only getting wider when Tsuna muttered a quick '<em>fuck off so early, Takeshi'</em>. "Have you checked online yet? Your donation was much appreciated, the Northern Treaties are finally feeling comfortable again."</p><p>Tsuna smiled at that. The Northern Treaties had been abused and abandoned by their guardian famiglia, and Tsuna had done all he could to send his various companies out to help. Under the Umbrella of the Vongola for Humanity Company, Tsuna had made sure to do anything they could to make the lives of the innocents' easier. It was a part of Tsuna's duty as the alliance holder.</p><p>But he would be having words with the guardian famiglia. Very soon. Abandoning innocents under their wings was a big no-no in the Vongola, especially when there was no wars on, and no other dire straits.</p><p>"No I haven't." Tsuna admitted as he pulled out the pan to cook himself and the others –who were dribbling in, with various levels of awake-ness –some breakfast. He had gotten much better since the time they were stuck in the future as children. "Vaipa, give me a rundown."</p><p>And like the mystical all-knowing she was, the robotic voice spoke over the speakers in the room. <em>"Yes boss."</em></p><p>'Give me the run down' was one of thousands of pre-programmed phrases that Tsuna and the guardians could use to gather information. Vaipa wasn't limited to just these of course, the Vongola engineers –spanner and Giovanni –were far too intelligent for that. Vaipa was to Vongola, what Siri was to Apple, or Cortana was to Windows. Only better. And she knew every voice and ever change in every voice of Vongola's upper echelon. She was unhackable, because she could ask and decide whether someone was being forced to access her, she could call for help without being told, because she understood what a voice under distress was. Especially where Tsuna and his precious ones were concerned.</p><p>"<em>Stocks are up in-"</em></p><p>"Skip, Vaipa. I want to know about social media."</p><p>"<em>Of course, Boss."</em> The voice was pleasant and buzzed with the artificial intelligence, the voice was either masculine or feminine depending on each person's preference, most guardians kept it female though, in recognition of when Vaipa was just the voice across their headphones in ten-years-that-never-were. <em>"Vongola has been mentioned +60% from last week, especially where our cover company is concerned. There has been an attempt to cause uproar on two of our platforms by enemy companies, only one is a mafia front."</em></p><p>"Which medias?"</p><p>"<em>Instagram and Linked."</em> The voice explained. <em>"Your slander team is already on the case."</em></p><p>A soft laugh came from Tsuna as he flipped the pancakes. The girls would have fun with that, and they'd whip the boys watching the threads for not catching it sooner. "Anything else, Vaipa?"</p><p>"<em>Your official Twitter has six thousand new friend requests."</em></p><p>Tsuna could only sigh wearily. This was something he never got used to. After all, Dame-Tsuna wouldn't have dreamed of having one hundred friends, let alone millions. He rivalled the stars with his 'official twitter' and his other Medias were similar. All were protected, and not even his face was attached to the account. They weren't quite dummy accounts, but they were the account of the faceless billionaire's son who ran the various companies under the Vongola banner.</p><p>"How manty are Mafia allies?"</p><p>"<em>Exactly four thousand, one hundred, and three, Boss. Shall I proceed as usual?"</em></p><p>"Of course." When the voice asked if there was anything else she could help with Tsuna replied, "Just one, what's the weather today in Milan this afternoon?"</p><p>"<em>It's going to be rather chilly today, boss. I'd suggest you take an outter jacket."</em></p><p>Tsuna was just sitting down with his breakfast, placing a plate in front of everyone else, and a stack of extras in the middle of the table. "Alright, I'll do just that. Thank you as usual, Vaipa."</p><p>And if Tsuna didn't know any better, because Vaipa (and her creators) were good, but not that good, he thought he heard laughter in the artificial voice. <em>"You are most welcome, boss."</em></p><p>Of course, no one commented on the way that Tsuna talked to Vaipa like a person, they all did. After all, she was an artificial intelligence, she learned from them, and her entire OS shifted by their interactions. If they spoke to her like a robot she always would be. So it made more sense to make her systems more accessible by treating her like she was.</p><p>"Sounds good, Tsuna." Chrome smiled into her pancakes. "Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised that we're getting attacked by other famiglias."</p><p>"Kufufufu. No, but I must commend them," Mukuro said around a yawn, "they managed to catch up rather quickly."</p><p>Which was true, old bloods still didn't realise what new generations like Tsuna's were doing. They didn't realise the sweeping popularity pulling power from the older famiglias. "Che, don't commend them. If they took longer than the bucking horse, they're poor excuses for even herbivores." Kyouya muttered. He was, to many outside of Vongola's surprise, one of the most tech savvy.</p><p>But really, how else would Kyouya manage to hook up an entire surveillance and communication network using only <em>birds</em> if he wasn't at least as teck savvy as the Vongola's media team.</p><p>Tsuna sipped on his coffee, "It isn't surprising. It just means we're ahead of the game again."</p><p>And Tsuna loved being ahead of the game.</p><p>"I EXTREMELY bet that it's the Shimon famiglia who manage to keep up with the media rush." Ryohei slaps down twenty-dollars and one of Tsuna's silly little 'one hot chocolate on boss' tickets that he gave out at Christmas. Apparently they were valid currency for bets and switched hands often.</p><p>Surprisingly it was Lambo who matched the bet. "I have to disagree, it's the Millfiore who'll catch up first."</p><hr/><p>An hour and a half later found Tsuna walking from his room, showered, shaved, and dressed in a smart, smoke-grey suit and an orange tie. He carried a lighter, but complementary grey, double breasted jacket in his hands.</p><p>"Ready to head out, Tsuna?" Hayato strode up beside him, he would be staying home from this meeting, deferring to Mukuro to take Tsuna by car to their office in Milan. As such, Hayato was dressed in a loose pinstripe shirt and a pair of grey-slacks. He walked around barefoot.</p><p>Checking his watch, Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle. Going with him or not, Hayato was always very prompt for the run down. Exactly three minutes –as not only G (through some crazy trans-dimensional-time thing about two years back) but also Verde and Reborn had taught him –before Tsuna needed to be out the door. "Of course, prompt and put together."</p><p>A favourite line of Kyouya's Foundation.</p><p>"I expect nothing less." Hayato had a tablet in his hand and was flicking and running through various files as he matched pace with Tsuna. "You'll be meeting Don Caerwyn at eleven-fifteen, but he <em>will</em> be fifteen minutes late to test you. I expect you know how to react. He is angered by our retraction of funds and protection."</p><p>"Aren't they all?" Tsuna's voice was dry even as he pulled his coat on, he fixed the collar and his hair swiftly; eyes already swimming with orange, ready to put on his boss face.</p><p>He liked unnerving non-flames with his orange eyes. All the guardians loved it once they found out they could do the same with training.</p><p>Hayato didn't need to answer, his rolling eyes was enough. "You won't need much proof as to why," After a moment and a few more flicks. "Twitter should be enough. You'll cut him off high and dry, he's already on the watch list, I leave it up to you on whether you warn him about this. It shouldn't matter either way. He's the kind of man who scrapes clean just enough to come back begging. Che."</p><p>Nodding tsuna checked himself in the mirror for lint and stray hairs. "How is he going to take the twitter proofs?"</p><p>This was a new conversation. Social media wasn't taken seriously, especially in their world. It wasn't 'proof' it was of the 'common bloods' it was too full of the clamor of the poor and unimportant. But Tsuna and his guardians knew better. It was the civilians who saw the cloak and dagger of the mafia, and it was the civilians that the mafia hid behind. Mafia men tended to underestimate the power of a bad review on one of their restaurants. Yelp, for instance, had helped Tsuna track down a disgusting chain of restaurants who got their addicts by spiking their foods.</p><p>Hayato smirked handing Tsuna the digital tablet in his hand before turning to tune up his smart-watch. "You'll enjoy this one, boss." Hayato practically purred. "It's an old blood who underestimates the internet, and the generation that grew up learning how to use it."</p><p>Tsuna laughed and handed the tablet back, his own watch buzzed against his wrist even as Hayato walked towards another part of the base. Tsuna loved breaking the old bloods into the new-world. <em>Social media</em>, Tsuna laughed in his mind, <em>who knew Vongola would be internet famous one day.</em></p><hr/><p>As Hayato had explained, Don Caerwyn was exactly fifteen minutes late, and had demanded coffee before he had even unbuttoned his jacket. Mukuro had kissed his teeth with disgust before leaving the room. He always watched the guards during meetings like this, watched their minds because he was always too volatile to work with dons. He of all the guardians did not like leaving a mind that had disrespected Tsuna even a little bit, intact.</p><p>Tall and lanky, Tsuna knew this man was one of those high-metabolism types who looked healthy even when he ate crap and did little. He was all grey hair and short beard with a round, splochy face. He was a rather ugly man. Tsuna knew that Haru would be horrified later when he told her what the man was wearing. He very obviously didn't have the money or patience to get himself a decent dresser. Reborn had said –and had been backed up by about ten of Tsuna's other tutors –that you didn't have to dress expensively to impress and make a statement, it helped, but if you couldn't wear expensive clothes <em>well</em> you might as well not wear them.</p><p>"Welcome, Don Caerwyn." Tsuna stood for a moment, just enough to show his respect for another Don before he sat back in his desk chair and put his feet up on the top. He rolled his shoulders back and pulled the large trackpad attached to the computer onto his lap.</p><p>And then there was nothing except the sound of Tsuna's hands on the track pad as he scrolled.</p><p>One minutes passed.</p><p>Two minutes.</p><p>Three.</p><p>And much to Tsuna's surprise, a whole seven minutes and twenty one seconds passed before the Don spoke again.</p><p>"Pray tell, what are you doing, Don Vongola, our meeting started half an hour ago?" The old boss growled, sounding grouse and grumpy. "We are supposed to be meeting about increasing our protection. You have slipped on our bargains yet again!"</p><p>His voice was rough, and his nose red and blotched. A whiskey drinker. A heavy whiskey drinker. Tsuna didn't blink, and only offered to look at the old boss once before turning back to his computer. "If you must know, I'm on twitter."</p><p>And it seemed to be of great insult to the old boss, because suddenly Don Caerwyn was roaring. "What the fuck is wrong with you people." He snarled. "So fucking obsessed with your phones, and your facetimes, and tweeters. This is a serious matter, Don Vongola. You have time to <em>play</em> when you aren't in meetings with important people."</p><p>Tsuna blinked. "Excuse me, Don Caerwyn?"</p><p>"You realise that I could ruin you right? You realise that while you're playing games, and talking to no-bodies you have broken every deal we've made? And sit straight <em>boy</em>. You look petulant and <em>useless</em>. Didn't that fucking tutor teach you manners?"</p><p>A heaviness flooded the room where there had once been a neutral kind of energy. Tsuna didn't sit straighter, and instead slouched back further into his seat. A small smile on his face when the boss before him seemed to pop another gasket.</p><p>"Reborn taught me a great many things, sir." Tsuna's voice was smooth like sanded lacquer ready for another layer. "Including that I should be sure to give proof to a don I was about to cut from Vongola Alliance." Tsuna's smile was sweet. "Which is exactly what I'm about to do, by the way. It's why I agreed to meet you here. You're repugnant screeching has been incredibly annoying, Kyouya has been eager to get rid of you. But, as you said. My tutor taught me to show proofs first. So I am on Twitter, Don Caerwyn."</p><p>And then the man, all grey and lazy started spitting insults, threatening Tsuna. Because surely he had no proof. "I have done nothing to break our bonds, <em>boy."</em> He spat. "You're the one who took resources for me, I have rights to bring Vindice here to take you down. Proof? Pah!" The man hissed. "You're on the internet, you play games with me, and boy and I'll burn you."</p><p>Tsuna smiles, and it's a soft smile. However, it's not the kind of smile he gives to his loved ones. This isn't the smile he gives to enemies he wants as friends. No, this is the smile that Tsuna learnt from Reborn first, and Xanxus second. Thus us the smile that Shamal cultivated, and the Arcobaleno forged.</p><p>This is the smile, of a winner, who knew it.</p><p>Because Tsuna turned his screen and removed the block that allowed only him to view it.</p><p>Across the screen is what looks like twitter, strung up with posts all chattering away about some company called Da Llewelyn. And the boss across from Tsuna paled.</p><p>Da Llewelyn was an old time building company based in North Wales just past the Ronda Valley. It was ancient compared to the newer contractors and had been, up unto this point, nothing but praised. Except for a few things, a few strange happenings. Some discrepancies in their pure white (too white, nothing good was that white) reputation.</p><p>A too well covered up death on a site here.</p><p>Strange hollows in walls there.</p><p>Numerous break-ins that seemed to steal nothing.</p><p>Money going missing when it came time to do taxes.</p><p>And contractors well-loved suddenly…disappearing and told they'd retired. Even if, the men and women were only in their thirties.</p><p>To be short and simple, there were drugs, trafficking, illegal immigrants, and contracted deaths.</p><p>Some of those things, Tsuna turned a blind eye to. He was a Vigilante for god sake, he was not in any way<em> legal</em>. But certain things, certain things were the door slammed hard enough to break noses too close to them, Nos to Vongola. And Tsuna knew, of all things that would be his final mistake that brought the Vindice down on him, it would not be for breaking a few noses of whiskey drunk bosses.</p><p>The tweets across Tsuna's screen told him all he needed to know. Told him the stories that the people tweeting couldn't actually <em>realise</em>.</p><p>Because not one of those posts spoke of good tidings, and many hit the nail on the head. Something was wrong with Da Llewelyn. Something suspicious, something that made the civilians warry.</p><p>This was a very big problem for Tsuna, and for Don Caerwyn, because Da Llewelyn was Don Caerwyn's Cover Company.</p><p>Tsuna knew it, Don Caerwyn knew it, and Tsuna had won.</p><p>So Tsuna tilted his screen back to himself, legs on his desk, scrolling through the tweets at his leisure.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me again, Don Caerwyn, why exactly my generation is obsessed with out media?" Tsuna smiled, softer this time, because he didn't need to make a show of his triumph when the man was about ready to kill himself in shame and fear. "Old bloods are being bled out, and it's the young blood leading the charge."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caerwyn – Meaning 'white fortress' in Welsh I felt it fit pretty well, and while the cover company is made up as far as I know, I haven't been back in Wales for a while, and when I was, I wasn't exactly scouring social media for the oldest company falling into disgrace.</p><p>Vaipa –Vongola's Artificially Intelligent Personal Assistant is my personal creation. Like Siri and Cortana, the Vongola have their own AI service for their people. Vaipa (Viper, get it, because Mammon is an information hoarder) is the AI on all their devises, voice coded for the Vongola upper echelon, Vaipa will help with all the daily needs. You will probably see her again.</p><p>SO I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. It was rather different, trying to apply some of my more….'real' research and findings from my past year at university to a universe. But I also liked beating up on old Don Caerwyn. My family is one of the opinion that social media is rot, and I love throwing research in their face. I will probably write more eventually, but for now I will let this stand.</p><p>So please review, thank you for stopping by. I would love to hear your thoughts, agreeing or otherwise.</p><p>Love you all, lovelies.</p><p>~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>